The Tree of Life
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Three girls who had no intention of meeting each other meet up at Hogwarts... and a tree that makes all magic in the woodland creatures possible is about to be cut down. These three girls have to somehow, and secretly, save the Tree of Life... without exposing that they're doing it. Can the Big Three save the Tree of Life?
1. The Girls Get The Letter

My first crossover. No, be excited! I'm thrilled. My sister and me came up with this. Hopefully you've all seen Bolt, the Incredibles, Little Mermaid 2 and Harry Potter. If not, go watch and come back soon. Because if you haven't this will make no sense. By the way, they are all eleven.

**~Gemstone**

P

E

N

N

Y

I looked over at Bolt, my white dog. He had his ears perked upwards and the black lightning bolt on his side was just as black as ever. He barked at me (not like when I say "speak" to him) and I grabbed the mail.

Trash, trash, trash, and two letters for me. "Mmm. Bolt?" I called and he trotted over to read with me. Climbing back inside our trailer, I opened the one from my mom, who was in Kentucky on business.

Dear Penny,

Hopefully your fine with Bolt. I suspect you have another mail for you, and it is an enrollment card. Go. Say yes.

Mom.

OK. I shrugged and opened my other card.

Dear Miss Penny,

You have been accepted at the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must have a cat, rat, or owl to come, but the Headmaster says dogs will be accepted. Here is the supply list…

V

I

O

L

E

T

Dash, my little brother raced around our big yard, and I watched him unhappily. He frowned at me. "What's up? What's so wrong with sixth grade?" he asked. "How would you feel if you were leaving the elementary school you went to pre K at?" I asked, and went to go get the mail.

I gave Mom her mail when I got back inside, Dad his, and in the backyard, I gave Dash his letter from a girl he liked from school. Her name was Phoebe.

I had one letter. It said it was from Professor Katrinad. I opened it.

Dear Miss Violet,

You have been accepted at the school oh Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must have a cat, rat, or owl to come, but the Headmaster said a dog will be accepted. You will need:

A rat, cat, or owl.

A cape.

A Hogwarts uniform.

Allowance to get all this.

A wand

Come with all this and welcome to Hogwarts!

Professor Katrinad.

I stared at it for a bit, and then ran inside. "Mom!" I called.

M

E

L

O

D

Y

"Right, Sebastian," I giggled. My crab was saying "No! You shouldn't be in da ocean!" for the fiftieth time, even though it was very well safe. My mother Ariel wouldn't approve is what he thought.

Anyway, after I finished collecting shells, I snuck inside and grabbed the mail. One was for me. I left the rest of the mail on the table and ran to my room.

Dear Miss Melody…


	2. They Meet

Yep. Sorry. Know the last chapter was pretty short, but I was eager to get it online. Read and report! No flames, please! Presenting…

**~Gemstone**

P

E

N

N

Y

I looked at my list of things.

Dog? Check. Cape? Check. Hogwarts uniform? Check. Allowance? Check. I still needed a wand. I headed towards the wand shop and quickly left with my wand, which had a center of a phoenix feather.

Bolt trotted alongside me, and I ran towards the train station for Hogwarts. My ticket said: Platform 9 and 3\4. I stared at it, and then saw another family charge in. It was a blonde boy, a red-haired mom and a buff blonde dad. There was also a girl with long black-blue hair wearing a black shirt, a dark blue jacket and indigo jeans. She had everything on her cart, like me. Only instead of a dog, she had a shorthaired dark black cat.

I watched them walk straight through the wall, and, when they were all gone, I charged through. It worked, too. Bolt barked unhappily, but luckily it was short, if not sweet.

When I was through, I saw a girl with black hair in a tight ponytail hug her red-haired mom good-bye and scrambled on the train.  
I fumbled on, too, and sat down with the ponytail girl. She looked at me. "Hi. I'm Melody," she said. "Hi, Melody. I'm Penny, and this is Bolt," I gestured to him. "This is Dewdrop," Melody said, and gestured to her snowy owl.

Suddenly the door opened, and the blue-black haired girl peeked in. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she said. "Sure," Melody told her. "Um. I'm Violet and this is Onyx," Violet smiled, and brought out Onyx. I smiled at her, and pat Bolt. "No chasing Onyx, okay, boy?" I said, and he nodded.

"What is your wand center?" Melody asked me. She held up her light brown wand. I grinned and held my coffee bean brown wand. "Phoenix feather. You?" I replied. "Unicorn hair." Melody looked at Violet. "Dragon heart string," Violet answered the unspoken question. The train stopped suddenly, and it became very cold.

**OK. We all know what's coming? Right? Report! And no flaming!**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
